Not Yours
by LostAtSea4ToLong
Summary: Bella moves to live with her dad and on her first day there she gets imprinted on by not one but two wolves and not everyone approves. Possessive/Dominate Sam and Paul. Violence Language Lemons YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

**I am only putting this once but I think the message is pretty clear – I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

_Ok so just going to be saying this once and for all cause I hate author notes myself sometimes. My chapters may come a little short, sorry that is a work in progress, I haven't completely decided on exactly where this will go but a rough guess, no flames – I appreciate recommendations on how to improve or maybe even possible ideas – I don't accept hate mail. Oh and this shall be a Sam/Bella/Paul story – no M/M (and no I have no problem with gays I just really suck at writing those scenes). I'm just going to stick with M/F and maybe try my hand at a possible M/F/M. Well thank you for reading please feel free to review and tell me how the story is or if there is something I need to work on. _

I've been waiting here at the Seattle Air Port (I don't know what it's called so I'm going with this) for about fifteen minutes for Charlie to show. He did say he might run a little late because of patrols, but it's gotten to be annoying listening to all the hustle and bustle of the airport.

"Bella," I heard Charlie's gruff voice pant out as I caught sight of him bent over slightly trying to catch his breath. "Sorry I'm late. I pulled two teenagers over as I was heading out. Failed the breathalyzer (no clue on how it's spelled nor the whole process so I'm winging it) and had to haul them pack to the station." He didn't have to run all the way here.

"It's ok, you're here now. How's life on the res?" He helped grab some of my bags and we started walking off to the cruiser. There's nothing like riding shot gun in a police car for all to see. I should try and look around for a job so I can save up and get a car of my own.

"Just got the house set up. Had Sam and couple of his, friends, move everything over."

We got in the cruiser and began our hour and half long drive to La Push. Thankfully, the ride was silent. I'm not exactly the social butterfly, I prefer the silence instead of endless chatter. Charlie and I are a lot a like in that sense, another plus to moving up here.

So this is La Push. Great. It could be worse I guess. I just wish everything wasn't so, green. Oh well, at least the rain is soothing. I'll have to ask Jake why his dad let Charlie move onto the res and me to come stay with him. I know they're close and all, but this is an Indian Reservation and Charlie isn't an Indian, not even one-sixteenth. And here I am practically albino pale white with the grace of an elephant. I should also make a note to ask Charlie why he even moved onto the res to begin with, Forks is like twenty minutes away. I'm sure it was perfectly wet and overly green there too. I guess about the only thing I can think of is at least here I will get to have my own bathroom.

As we pulled up to Charlie's new house, I noticed an ancient looking truck sitting to the side of the house. We got out and Charlie started showing me around the house first and then inside. We lugged all my stuff, not like there was much to actually lug, up stairs to what was to be my room. It had a full sized bed with a plain purple sheet set, a wooden desk with an old style computer setting on it and a Wal - mart desk lamp, a rickety looking dresser that looked about the right size for all my clothes, a medium sized closet, and my old rocking chair that Renee used to rock me in when I was a baby. On the good side the floor were wooden, so I don't have to worry about vacuuming a whole lot. The walls have some old pictures from when I was younger and came to visit during the summers hanging up.

"You still like purple don't ya."

"Yeah, purple is fine."

The window had a white lace curtain over it and generic blinds. The view showed the beat up truck and surrounding forest. Charlie noticed me looking out the window at the truck and walked over from the door way.

"What do you think of it?"

"The truck?"

"Yea, I bought it off of Billy not to long ago. His boy, Jake, rebuilt the engine and fixed it up."

"It looks alright."

"You want it? I kinda got it as a welcoming home present for ya."

I didn't care, he could have gotten me a rusted out bicycle, anything would be better than riding around in the cruiser.

"I love it, thanks."

"Yea I figured, it would be a little cooler than me taking you to school."

With that he said he had somethings to take care of, he was going to order a couple pizzas and that Billy, Jake, and some of Jake's friends would be stopping by later to visit and catch up. Another thing to love about him, he doesn't hang around and ask twenty questions.

I kinda perked up at that. It feels like it has been forever since I last saw Jake. He is my best friend, aside from Renee. I remember we used to get into so much trouble when we were little. It'll be great to see him and hear about what he's been up to.

I start putting my stuff away; putting out my own pictures of Renee and a few friends from Phoenix, my alarm clock radio, Sevarius my cactus that I've had for two years, a musical jewelery box, and other personal items. I'll have to ask Charlie about getting a bookshelf. It doesn't take long before I'm done putting away everything.

Sitting on my bed, I pull out Othello and start to reread it for about the one hundredth time. I must have lost track of time cause Charlie shouts for me to come down that Jake and them were here and that the pizzas had arrived.

On my way down the stairs, I manage to slip on the last step and fall into a wall. Apparently a wall of flesh with huge muscly arms that grip a little too tight.

"I take it you're Bella. You sure know how to make a grand entrance." The wall shakes and I hear a few other chuckles from the kitchen.

I look up ready to retort only to stop short. Oh my God. I can't look away from his eyes. Who is he?

"Shit." His muttered curse snaps me out of my daze.

"Hey Sam you just going to stand there and smother her or is anyone else aloud to greet her?" A cocky voice from behind him laughs and I let out a small squeak. I don't know whether to be pissed or thankful.

Sam quickly lets go and steps back, never once taking his eyes off of me or I him. That is until the cocky interrupter pushes Sam out of his way. And just like that I can't look away from him either. What is with all these gorgeous, shirtless, muscle men? If another one walks in here I think I might faint. God I hope not every guy in La Push is built like this.

His smug smirk leaves his face as he stares at me. "I'll be damned."

I feel Sam move up behind me and rest his head on right shoulder and wrap his arms around my stomach. Cocky puts his head on my left shoulder and nuzzles into my neck. It's so warm.

My stomach is fluttering. I can't think straight. It feels homey. Safe.

A shout of "BELLA!" breaks our strange peace followed by a "What the hell?"

All of sudden everything is a blur and instead of being sandwiched in between them, I'm behind them.

Both of them are shaking violently and growling, I have to step back. What's going on? What the hell just happened? Who are these people?

I hear the thuds of multiple foots steps rushing towards us, along with a "What's wrong?" from some one.

Then in an instant, instead of there being two ginormous men in front me, there are two huge ass wolves.

Too much. Just too much. I feel my self start to wobble before things begin to fade.

_Ok so here is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. If there is anything I need to work give me a shout and I will get on it. On the next chapter though should I do it in Paul's, Sam's, Bella's, or Jake's POV? Thanks for reading and please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_So quick, well hopefully quick authors note, just thought I would say something a little obvious to you all so I don't get any confusion – Charlie is in on the whole wolf thing. As in he knows all about the legends, about the vampires and thankfully about imprinting. So that's my excuse for the reason Charlie is not going to go ape shit or draw a gun on them. _

I feel so heavy. It's like someone dropped a two ton weight on me. And so hot. Almost as if someone wrapped me in a heated blanket.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" awww. Too loud. Way too loud.

"She is my best friend you know."

"Calm down Paul but I agree keep your distance from her."

Why can't they just be quiet?

"Hey look I think she's waking."

Too much noise.

Opening my eyes to fast, the worlds spins a little and I shut them quickly. I feel someone's arms around me give a squeeze.

"Take it easy there babe. Try opening them slowly." Following the voice's advice I open my eyes slower this time and blink a little to adjust to the brightness. The voice helps move me into a sitting position so I can take a look around. I guess I was moved to my room."There you go. How ya feeling?"

"Shaky. What happened?" I try feeling around my head for any bumps, I remember I had fallen or at least fainted. I spy Jake, Charlie, and few other native boys. Of course there all big and muscular and shirtless.

"That'll be our fault, it seems we kinda overwhelmed . If it's any consultation, we overwhelmed ourselves too." Sam was sitting beside me on my bed watching me intently.

I can't help but feel embarrassed, so I blush and look down at my legs. Feeling what I can only assume to be Paul's arms encircle my stomach from behind and pulling back wards towards him and oh my god is he shirtless too? I find out fast as the skin of my arm meets his bare, warm chest. I think my face now resembles a cherry. He squeezes a little to tightly and I grunt. He loosens his grip some and nuzzles his head into the side of my neck.

A low growl fills the room, what the hell? What's growling? I take a small look around my room, I didn't think Charlie owned a dog. At least I didn't see one or evidence of one when I got here. Looking at Sam I notice his lips pulled back into what can only be described as a snarl. Paul's head leaves my neck.

"You need to be careful. You forget she's human." Human?

"I know, I just I . . ." He nuzzles my neck again. "_**Mine.**_"

"I know, she's mine too, but try to keep in mind she's not as thick as us."

I begin to scrabble and move away, Paul at first tightens his hold on me only to release me as I increase my struggle to break free and move away. Maneuvering my self to the other side of my bed I look between the two of them. I breifly noticed they were the biggest of all the ones in the room.

"Firstly what the hell do you mean by I'm either of yours. Last I checked I was my own person. And secondly what do you mean I'm human?" Both of them at started growling at my first question and then ceased by the time I finished my second.

"You never told her." Sam growled at Charlie.

"Like she would have believed me if I told her my best friend's son is a werewolf and is a part of a pack of other fellow werewolves. Yea I saw that conversation going over real well." Charlie surprisingly snaps back.

"Werewolves? What the hell is going on here? What in gods green earth are you fucking talking about?" My anger getting the better of me. I move off my bed to stand so that the bed was between me and them. I'm unable to stop my fists from shaking in rage.

"Bella, please you need to calm down." Stupid Sam.

"Calm down. You want me to calm down. Are you fucking serious?" Finally my mind caught up with the rest of me and I started shaking for an entirely different reason. "Wait. Is what Ch-Dad said true? Are you, are you really all werewolves?" Sam had gotten up and walked around the bed towards me. Paul moved to follow him only to be stopped by a raise of Sam's hand.

With each one of his steps towards me, I took a step back. When my back met my bedroom wall, Sam stopped. There was still a good foot or two between us, but he was still to close for my comfort.

"Yes Bella, everyone in this room aside from Charlie and you are werewolves." I could tell Sam was trying to keep things calm and help me understand but of course my mouth went off.

"Well I guess that explains all of you guys being freakishly tall and well built and the two of them turning into oversized dogs." There was a small pause before the whole room exploded with laughter.

"Only you Bells. Only you." Jake snickered out. Wait Jake.

"You're one too Jake?" For some obtuse reason Paul began to growl in Jake's direction. He almost seemed to vibrate.

"Yup, but don't you worry. We don't bite. Well we won't, I can't say the same for the two of them." He laughs and points in Sam's and Paul's direction sending them both off into growl land.

"Okay werewolf part I get now. But tell me what in the world did you mean by saying I'm yours?" I hoped my question would distract them from wanting to jump Jake.

Sam and Paul just looked at me. Their eyes almost black with, dear god that looks like lust.

"Because you are." Well doesn't that explain everything.

"Bella what _Paul_ meant is, well" Sam took a deep breathe and slid down to the floor. This looks likes it's going to take a while.

_I really do hate to cut it off there but I'm still working on how Sam is going to explain everything._

_And a big thanks to all who reviewed._

_ShamelesslyObsessed: I shall try and work on that hopefully my grammar and word usage will get better._

_TheRocker09: I agree and wont do that._

_Twilight-Addict1918:I'm sorry but I got a request for Bella's Pov first. To make up for it, next chapter is going to be in Sam's._

_Thanks for reading and please review._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm so sorry. Usually I am good about getting things done, but for some odd reason it was hard to write in Sam's Pov. I think my Sam muse took a mini vacation for a while. I will try again in future chapters to write in his Pov. Maybe chain my muse down this time. Sorry if it's a little short. I'm still working on it.

Sam's POV

I hit my head into the wall behind me and look at the ceiling. How the hell am I supposed to explain this? I have no fucking clue what to say. If only there was another double imprint, I mean come on. No where in the legends is there even a mention of two wolves both imprinting on the same girl.

What am I going to tell her? How about "Hey there's this thing werewolves do called imprinting. It's what happens when we find our soul mates. Oh and did I mention that Paul and I don't have sex with you by the end of the week – we'll go insane and become possessive, domineering assholes and will more than likely kill any male stupid enough to come within five feet of you. Oh and one last item on the list is me and Paul have to bite you on your neck, marking you so everyone knows you're ours." Yeah that'll go over real fucking well. Damn it. What the hell should I say?

When I look back at her, I see she has moved closer to me some time during my mind rant. Impulsively I reach out and grab her, pulling her as close to me and forcing her to straddle me. Shockingly enough she doesn't try to pull away. Even more shocking is Paul seems almost content. He doesn't look the slightest bit pissed that I'm holding her.

After this, all three of us are going to have to go see Billy. Hopefully he will have some answers as to what we should do.

"Is everything okay?" Oh our sweet angel. Wait. Our?

"It's just a little hard to explain without freaking you out." I take a deep breath, might as well get it all out. "Werewolves have this thing called imprinting. Imprinting is, well it's. It's like opening your eyes for the first time. You notice her. Everyone else just melts way. Nothing but her matters. And Paul and I, well we imprinted on you." God I sound like such a pansy for saying something so cheesy, but man is it true.

I hear Jake snicker, and immediately Paul jumps off of Bella's bed and tackles him to the floor. I squeeze Bella a little tighter to me and she tries to turn around to see what's going on. The wrestle each other till Paul ends up on top. Take God for Quil's reflexes or Charlie would have been in the cross fire. The guys back off and move out of their way.

I should put a stop to it, but even my wolf is in agreement that Jake had it coming.

Paul was starting to shake some as he nailed a punch right in to his nose. Jake blocked the next blow to his head, but failed to deflect the blow to his side. I could hear the crunch of at least two ribs breaking. Bella buried her head into my neck and dug her nails into my shoulder. Fuck she was getting scared. It was only then that the others started to pry Paul off and hold Jake down.

"That's enough Paul, Jake. Take it outside and calm the fuck down." Both heeded to the alpha order and left the room. Not a minute later we heard the front door being slammed shut. Bella kept her head where it was.

Shit. Gotta calm her down. Gotta calm her down.

"Shush honey. It's okay. They're okay. You're okay. Everything is fine." I tried rubbing my hand up and down her back as soothing as I could. She just buried her head further into my neck. The guys took this as a hint to give us some privacy and headed down stairs.

I just kept rubbing her back and whispering in her ear that everything was alright and no body got hurt.

Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck. Fuckerson.

This always works for when Jared has to calm down Kim, why not for Bella?

I feel Bella pull back from my neck and look at me. It looks like she's calmed down at least she's not scared anymore.

"Why didn't you stop them at the beginning, why then?" shit.

"I, well. You see I -

Her calm expression changed to annoyed as she glared at me.

Great. Not even a day into the imprint and I've already messed up.

AN: Sorry about the crappy scrap scene I'm not so good at writing fights. Thanks for all the awesome reading and all the awesome reviews. And again sorry about the long wait. Next chapter Bella's Pov.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok so yes I am still alive and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I am really, more so than at any other point in my life, sorry. I really have no other excuse for it other than life got in the way and fanfiction kinda got put in the backseat and forgotten about. I honestly never meant for this to happen, but I have no plans of ever abandoning this fic. So without further ado, and a very long awaited ado at that, here you guys go.

Bella's Pov

"I'm waiting." So help me God, his excuse had better be good.

He keeps looking everywhere else except my face. To the side, the wall, over my head, my boobs, repeating it over.

"I … well you see …" The panicked look on his face would have been adorable if I wasn't so pissed and here we start the looking everywhere but me process again.

"No I don't see. Now I want to know what the hell that was all about and my eyes are on my face, not on my breasts." His head snaps up so fast I almost get whiplash.

Oh my God his eyes. So brown and deep and wait I'm supposed to be mad here not turning into a pile of mush. One of his hands leave my hips to run through his silky hair. GET A GRIP BELLA. I can check him out later, focus. His hand returned to its previous position and he aligns his eyes to mine.

I saw his adam's apple gulp. "Please don't get mad," I glower at him and he swallows thickly again. "Ok madder. This … the imprint, you, all of it … is new. There still so much to say, do, show … and then Jake having to poke fun at it, bringing up things that aren't any of his business." I shiver at his growl, and oh boy did it have nothing to do with being cold. "I'll admit I didn't stop it sooner, even though I should have an-" I put my finger on his lips to stop him from continuing, all my anger gone.

"It's ok." I whisper to him. I rest my head under his chin and snuggle into him. "I understand he had it coming. Next time though, promise me you'll take care of it outside and away from me. Don't forget to tell me why after it's all done too."

"Alright, I promise." His arms come up around me and hug me to his chest. I could stay here forever.

It only felt like minutes before I heard Charlie hollering up the stairs that unless we wanted him to come up here and give us "the talk", that we had better hightail it downstairs for what was left of lunch. Chuckling, Sam stood up with me wrapped around him, one of his hands holding me up under my bottom and the other rubbing my back. As he started down the stairs I tightened my legs around his waist, only to feel his chest vibrate in response and something I know wasn't his hand by my rear. We were at the bottom of the stairs and I was on my feet to fast for my liking. His face seemed to darken and he put a little space between us.

"Please, give me a minute." His voice was deeper and huskier.

"Is something wrong?" What do I do? Do I need to yell for one of the others? I felt like I was on the verge of a panic attack. Maybe I should -

"Stop it!" He demanded, making me jump. "Sorry, I uh … Paul get in here."

Paul? What in the world is going on? I turn to where I hear the front door slam open and see Paul rushing toward us taking me in his arms and looking me over; running his hands up and down my arms and sides. He looked at me for a second, only to nod to himself and pull me into his chest so strongly I almost couldn't breathe.

With my back to Sam I could see his face when Paul asked "What in the hell happened?"

It was quiet, and all I felt was Paul nod his head.

"We need to go to Billy's, maybe he can give some advice." I heard Sam leave the room and some voices in the living room.

Paul let me go, but held my hand in his as we waited for Sam to come back.

"So Bella, about before with Ja-"

"Sam already explained. It's ok."

"Good, cause I was going to say I wasn't sorry and I'd do it again." Cocky much.

"Paul." Sam reprimanded as he came back into sight with Charlie in tow.

Paul just cocked his head and grinned.

"I'll see you in a little bit Bella." Charlie leaned into me and gave me a small embrace. "Listen to Billy, I'm sure that old coot may have an idea or two about whatever it is that's happened. Oh and don't forget to grab some of Sue's Fish Fry. He owes me some." Charlie let me go and stepped back.

"I'll grab some for you. If we're having fish for dinner, I may need to stop at the store and pick up some things to make a side dish."

Paul and Sam looked at Charlie weirdly.

"Hey, Harry may catch the fish, but Sue is the one who cooks'em. It's her recipe, don't tell him I know." With that Charlie headed back to the living room with a wave over his shoulder.

As we head out Sam grabs one hand while Paul grabs the other. I noticed there are none of the other boys around.

"They already left. Most likely they went to First Beach." Paul remarked with a smirk.

At least it won't be crowed, Billy's house really isn't all that big.

"Maybe after we finish with Billy we could meet up." Maybe I can borrow one of Rachel's old swimming suits.

"If that's what you want to do." Sam smiled at me. Oh a girl could get used to this.

AN: Yes I know for not updating after a long time and only posting this short and probably messed up chapter, I'm more likely than not going to get yelled at. But I promise next chapter will be the longest one yet. I'm going to get writing it here in a little bit and try to have it up as soon as I can. Sorry if there were a lot of mistakes in this chapter. I'm using a new writing document and it's taking me awhile to work out all the kinks. Please leave a review. I love hearing your thoughts. And thanks for reading!

One last little AN: I don't know if I messed up the time line – if so let me know and I'll correct it. Also a question on the characters pairings– should I leave it Bella or put Bella/Sam or Bella/Paul?


End file.
